New Recruit
by wunmi24
Summary: When Cameron joins the Power Rangers SPD second squad claiming a special gift of her own they experience some pretty bizarre things with her as a ranger.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

This was Cameron's first day as an SPD cadet, she didn't know what to expect but she definitely didn't want to drop out so when her instructor threatened to remove her she was beyond startled after all it was just her first day.

The instructor saw the effect his threat had on her and grinned, "that's what I thought", and before he continued he was approached by someone who carried themselves as an official of a higher rank than herself, this person whispered something in his ear and waited, then the instructor nodded and called out for the session to be postponed till later and ran with the messenger.

Everyone else seemed dejected but personally, I was thanking the Lord for answering my prayers, I mean who did that guy think he was. With his excellent composure, blond hair, rectangular face, blue uniform with a number and high rank. If he was one of my mates I'd bring him down a peg or two.

So with my well deserved break, I was going to take a nap and began heading towards the sleeping quarters when I heard a ear shattering alarm I was so startled I just straight up ran rather quickly into the nearest wall. I got up immediately and checked my surroundings, thankful that no one was there too see me completely embarass myself and zoom right into a pillar. After all I can't have anyone knowing I have super speed.

So like any normal, stupid and untrained cadet, I went towards where i thought the commotion was and found none other than the SPD power rangers fighting not two, not three, not four but one monster and losing epically. "Well this isn't painful to watch at all..." I muttered to myself, and after some cool fighting, flipping and bad aiming later, I thought the only noble thing would be to help them. So I ran infront of the rangers thanks to super speed grabbed one of their sabers, from which I was answered with a "Hey!!!" from the blue ranger and slashed the monster and quite surprisingly it didn't make a dent, the monster barely even bugded and as a result of my shock the monster rewarded me with a bone cracking punch in the ribs and I flew backwards and happened to be lucky enough to have the blue ranger break my fall.

"Ouch!?!", I wheezed with whatever air was left in my lungs after that punch.

Before I lost consciousness, I couldn't help but hear someone say something.

"It's you?!?", and i identified the blue ranger saying it since he was ththe only other person around me.

And I faded into unconsciousness I couldn't help but wonder how the blue ranger knew me.


	2. The Test

Chapter 2

I woke up in an infirmary, from what I could tell, to find my instructor's face a few inches from mine. So instinctively I slapped him away.

"Owww! What was that for?!", The instructor asked.

"You crossed into my personal space!", I snapped.

"How about not hitting your superior officer in the face", he snapped back.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't all up in my face when I wake up!",I yell back.

I try to get up and feel a dull ache in my ribs that urges me back down, "hey don't try to get up you took a bad hit and are still recovering, I would have thought you'd be out for at least a day, but your metabolism runs faster than anyone I've seen before, and as a result so does your healing. Is there an explanation for that by the way?", A female with feline features that I just assumed was an alien asked.

I'd been dreading this conversation that I barely caught what the instructor said, "Well answer her!".

"...I...", I'd begun to say when 4 other individuals walked into the infirmary. Saving me from answering anybody.

"Hey, Kat how's the cadet?!", he asked, but stopped when it seemed like he intruded on what may have been something.

Kat walked to the dark dreadlock boy that had just spoken and begun to converse while the other three circled around me. I tried to get up now that the attention didn't seem to totally be on me, and so I stood with an even duller ache than I'd had a few moments ago but, The instructor blocked my path. "Where do you think you're going? we aren't done!", he questioned. Then Kat left the room and the dark dreadlock boy joined the circle.

"Woah, Sky what's going on?", The dreadlock boy asked wearily. His eyes darting between Sky and me.

"I just want to leave,I'm fine", I stated.

"Well I'm sorry but we still have some questions and we're waiting for our commander to be here, but till he gets here let's try and introduce ourselves...I'm Jack, and that's Z, Syd and Bridge, and I believe you've met Sky already, we're members of the B squad", Jack said.

"Yeah, it has been a pleasure", I stated sarcastically. And the girl named Syd snickered, I think i might like her i thought, but Sky just grunted muttering under his breath.

Then a dog alien man came in with Kat accompanying him, when he entered everyone surrounding me got in a line saluted him, so I just kinda assumed this was the commander.

"At ease!", he replied. Then he turned towards me, "And who might you be?", he asked.

"I'm Cameron, and just Cameron. I'm a new SPD cadet...or at the very least trying out for it", I replied, with my confidence dipping ever so slightly.

"And can I ask why and how you got in the middle of a fight with B squad and the criminal.", he asked glaring. Almost instinctively I denied, "Woah, I didn't get in the middle of anything with your cadets...I assisted the power rangers not your cadets...". I was interrupted by Sky chuckling,"Oh sorry, something in my throat", he grinned.

"I believe what cadet Tate meant was that they are the power rangers." The commander stated as if it was as plain as day. But I couldn't be more confused, "Wait he is a power ranger", I asked pointing at Sky, who met me with a glare.

"Wow!", I exclaimed.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, do you mind explaining to everyone why you're able to move at supersonic speeds.", Sky asked clearly exasperated.

"I don't know as far as I know I was born like this...and none of my foster parents know either.", I stated

"Well I believe I lay be able to answer that question, much like the rest of you, while all your parents were working with Kat to develop the morphing technology, there was another who worked briefly with them and becayse his time was short we assumed he wasn't infected. His name was Marcus Polo, and he was your father, he unfortunately died before you were born and your birth mother not able to look after you by herself gave you up." He answered looking slightly regretful.

So I filled in the silence, "well I'm glad you told me, as I wouldn't want it any other way, I believe I would still rather be just Cameron". I got a few chuckles at that.

"Well now that we got all the 'pleasantries' out of the way, I would like to offer you a position on the B squad...", the commander put up his hand to the halt the oncoming uproar from the others, "and taking in mind that you're new I am putting Commander Tate as a sort of supervisor", he stated with an air, that made you feel like there was to be bo discussion about it.

Of course that never stopped me before, "Wait! why him," I whined.

"Commander, I would also like you to reconsider, she's...", Sky complained.

"This is not up for discussion and the decision is final!", the commander roared.

Then after the silence he continued, "now that you're all healed up, let's analyze your abilities in the training room, you against B squad". And with that he exited the infirmary.

The others followed suit, all except Sky, "Well what are you waiting for let's go", he said clearly annoyed. I got up and thought, well this is of to a great start.


	3. Results

Chapter 3

It was like Sky wanted me to use my powers with the way he was walking, or he was trying to lose me. Not that I couldn't have kept up but using my powers left me drained for a period of time after. Finally, we made it to the simulation room where I guessed we would be training, and the other members of B squad seemed to be prepared and as if routine, Sky moved to join the other members of B squad when he was interrupted by a voice from the speakers within the walls, I guessed.

"Now let's start with some Krybots, everyone else lets clear out and see what cadet Cameron's got", Commander Cruger said.

Everyone cleared out and Sky pointed me to where I should stand, and when I got there the scenery changed and I was in some warehouse with a lot of boxes, and in front of me were 3 robots, which naturally I assumed were the 'Krybots' and they charged at me, so I kicked the closest one as hard as I could and it fell back for a moment and got right back up while the other two both leapt for me so I sped past the both of them getting behind the one I kicked and since it was farther away I grabbed it from behind and flipped it onto its back hard, it didn't get back up this time. Then I sped back to the other two and began fighting with them, I raised my arms to block when they attacked, and couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of pain but I ignored it and quickly swept their legs grounding them then I broke a pipe from the wall and took to using it to attack them, I swung the pipe as hard as I could towards their heads and the next thing I knew, I saw their robotic heads lying a few feet away. The bodies disappeared and the scenery vanished.

"That was a good first try, however, I couldn't help but notice how worn out you were when you first sped up and how worn out you are now having only faced three Kryobots, cadet Cameron there will be a lot more than three Kryobots out in the field when facing criminals. As a first attempt this was acceptable but is extremely unacceptable in the field, it is quite obvious you need to build up your stamina and your fighting techniques could use a little work too...Luckily that's why you are being paired with cadet Tate...", Commander Cruger critiqued. Then looking over at Sky briefly he continued.

"I expect he will shape you up, and help strengthen your weaker areas", Commander Cruger concluded. Then he exited the room.

I couldn't help but feel he was right I was tired from the first time I used my speed, and I was exhausted now and it wasn't until I exhaled that I'd realized I'd been holding in my breath, awaiting his verdict. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was another cadet in a green uniform who was called Bridge, "don't worry about that, it is just the kind of impression the commander leaves...but hey you were pretty fast back there, how did it feel?", Bridge asked honestly curious.

"Well when I run everything gets really slow and everything feels heightened and I'm in the zone and then when I stop I get hit by this wave of exhaustion...so that's not fun," I replied. Which rewarded me a chuckle from Bridge and the others who had gathered around during the conversation.

"But hey I heard you guys had powers too what are they?", I asked.

"No time you heard the commander, you need to practise and that starts now...", Sky cut in saying. But as if on cue the alarms went off and the rangers as if it was typical Tuesday, ran right out of the training room, and I followed easily but slower by my standards, _I must still be drained from giving my all for the test_ I thought. The Rangers exited the building but I was stopped by Kat who said I couldn't assist the others to beat _Juggerbrunt_ till I had a morpher of my own.

"Sorry, Kat but that isn't how I do if people are in trouble I have to help", I said and immediately sped out off there to the battle, where I found Kryobots and the other rangers with an ugly looking alien with tough metal skin.

"Ready!", I heard Jack say.

"Ready!", the other rangers replied in unison. Then they all shouted, "SPD Emergency!".

I was dazzled and then with weapons in hand they charged towards the Krybots and alien criminal, I started over to join them and then from the corners of my eyes quickly saw two civilians that were about to be hurt by Kryobots, and seeing the other rangers occupied I sped over and stepped in front of the civilians just as the Kryobots were about to strike the civilians and took the blow for them. I was struck down hard letting out a painful grunt but got back up grabbing the few civilians and running them out of there with the last piece of strength I could muster, and then inevitably took to passing out.

...

When I came too, I was in the infirmary again with the Z, Syd, Bridge, Jack and Sky sitting around me. "What are you guys doing here?", I asked oblivious to what could make them want to come down here a second time. At first, I thought one of them was hurt but I counted again and all of them were here.

"Ummm, we're here for you silly," Syd said as if it was obvious.

"But why?," I asked still confused.

"Because you're our teammate and you got hurt saving people today," Z said.

"Yeah that was very brave of you," Sky mentioned.

"...Woah, Woah, woah, praise from you?!" I asked surprised that Sky could muster a word of praise for me since I was pretty sure he disliked me.

"And...now I regret it", he replied.

"What about the criminal?", I asked.

"We brought him to justice?", Jack said smugly.

I stood up feeling amazing since I was healed, the others on the other hand, were quite shocked. "Woah, calm down, speed healing remember", I assured them.

"Well now that you're all healed up let's start training if you really want praise you're going to have to earn it, and that starts with some more training simulations", Sky started with a glint in his eyes, while the others rolled their eyes. I however did not share his feelings and groaned, "Ohhhhh, ahhhh, on second thought I crashed onto the bed again, "Actually, I am not feeling so good, in fact, I think I may have to stay in bed for the rest of my life."

"Nice try", Sky chuckled grabbing me and pulling me out of the bed and while I struggled, and he showed the superior strength as he pulled me out the infirmary. "Noooooo, I said I was still injured", I whined.


	4. Training! Training! and more Training

*Two Weeks Later*

The days spent 'training' with Sky were absolutely horrible, he picked up and every mistake I made, even if it was quite small. And he would demand that I did everything by the books, (though I think he just wants it done his way). Even if I thought it was totally unreasonable, and the days when we didn't train were the days when he went to fight criminals. He also made me train with himself and the other rangers when they trained so that I could get in sync, but that just wasn't working, he kept saying I was too independent. Now he was saying that I couldn't get this move right and it could cost us in the field.

"Again!", he yelled frustrated.

"But why?!", I asked irritated.

"Last I checked you have to do what I say, and what I say is try that kick again there wasn't enough power in it." Sky tried to reason.

And then I felt a huge surge of anger threaten to engulf me.

"Look, I am not going to be able to do the kick exactly the way you want me to, can't you get that through your thick...", I hissed, but was interrupted by a firm hand on my shoulder and found it to be Bridges'. Over the past few weeks I found Bridge a good person to confide in when I felt like yelling at Sky, he was also a funny kind of weird that I liked so I spent a lot of time talking with him and he was a pretty interesting person. So when he suggested that I and Sky cool down and pick this up tomorrow, I listened.

"Good, cause that's a rap", Kat said entering the training room, surprising us all even Sky, _not so perfect are you_, I thought.

"I also have good news for you Cameron, it may have taken a while but I've finally designed your morpher and coincidentally your uniforms ready too", she finished smiling.

I returned her smile, with one of my own and with a squeal, "Finally, thanks Kat, can I try it now?", I asked.

"Well, I don't see why not," she said shrugging. Then she turned and beckoned me to follow her. I left glad to get some room away from Sky. She took me to her lab and grabbed a case on her desk when she opened it up I saw an indigo-coloured Morpher just laying there. My silence must have worried Kat because her cheerful expression changed, "Ohh, do you not like the colour...", she questioned me, but I interrupted her saying, "Thank you, I love it so much it's just that I don't feel like I have the right words to express the way I'm feeling right now", she smiled back as if she understood. I took the morpher and placed it on my wrist and surprisingly it fit. Next, I took the uniform and placed it on my arm. "Thanks, I'll try it back in my room", I told Kat. And she nodded.

When I left Kat's lab I was met by the other rangers who wondered why I wasn't wearing my uniform but were impressed by my morpher and its colour.

"Indigo...not bad, definitely your colour," Syd commented.

"Thanks...I think," I said but muttered the last part.

"Well I think it suits you, it's original", Jack praised, causing me to smirk.

"Just like your aura...I mean your colour is like your aura not that your personality isn't like your colour but I can't read your personality so it would be hard to come to a conclusion like that without...", Bridge rambled

"Only you could have chosen Indigo," Sky interrupted thankfully before Bridge talked the day away. Since I didn't know how to reply to that I ignored Sky and announced.

"Well, I'm going to go put this on, but I'll meet you guys in the break room," I said to no one in general.

With that I left for my room, when I got there I quickly changed,(by others standards), and stood in front of a mirror, so I could see myself, I looked like the other rangers but where they had their colours I had indigo and my number was a 6 in indigo. "May as well change some other things", I said to myself. So I rummaged through some drawers till I found some bands and put my frizzy hair into two frizzy buns then I twirled in front of the mirror and sped out my room to the break room with the other rangers. They jumped since they weren't completely used to me zooming everywhere, "well at least your stamina is getting better", Sky mentioned. I just rolled my eyes.

"Wow, your uniform looks amazing, not as amazing as mine but super cute", she complimented.

"Don't listen to her it's great", Z said rolling her eyes at Z comment.

"Great?", Jack and Bridge said as if they had no idea how to reply.

Finally, I turned to Sky who continued to say nothing, yet the way he stared at me made me feel like he wanted to say something, when he eventually noticed the stares in his direction he blushed and said, "Yeah? Yeah! sorry, you like fine?", he seemed to snap out of it. All us girls just sighed.

"Well now that you're done with dress up, how about we continue training," he said smiling.

"Hey I thought we were getting a break", I complained.

"We did get a break, now come on after all, evil never rests", He said.

I turned to the others mouthing help me, but they all shrugged. Jack even mouthed 'Good Luck'.

*Almost 12:00p.m that same night*

The training was absolutely horrible and we only stopped because I was hit enough times for Sky to be concerned, then he called it a night. And just as I was about to collapse on the bed, an ear-splitting alarm broke the silence. "Oh, please not now", I begged silently. I thought I could ignore it, but then my room door opened and it was none other than Sky yelling for me to get up, so I got up and we ran normally to the commotion, there we found a monster. With the angriest face I'd ever seen and his whole body was completely red.

"Ha,ha, ha rangers, I'm Furyion, and I'm going to destroy you raaah", Furyion yelled. Though I found it hard to hear him since I was practically asleep on my feet.

"Krybots get em!", Furyion yelled. And at his command the Krybots charged straight for us. I looked at the other rangers who looked tired, but none as exhausted as I was feeling right now, not even Sky who had also been awake with me, Jack caught me looking and almost immediately understood that I wanted this battle over with as soon as possible. So he said "Right, Cameron how about you call it, it is your first battle".

"Yes please!" I couldn't help but smirk. So I call out to the other rangers, "Ready!"

"Ready!", they shout in unison just as the Krybots reach us and in a flash we're all transformed and the battle begins, I kick the first Krybot that attacks me, causing it to fall exploding in sparks. _Wow_, I couldn't help but think. The energy I was filled with thanks to the transformation was amazing and was the only thing keeping me awake and strong. The next Krybot coming towards me is a little smarter as I try another kick it dogdes and grabs my leg and takes to pulling it while another Krybot punches me right in the gut causing me to fall hard. "Come on, I taught you better than that!", yelled Sky while fighting his fair share of Krybots amazingly, he punched his Krybots one after another flipping and attacking them with his Deltamax striker saber, he swung and a whole row of pursuing Krybots fell back in an exploding heap. I couldn't help but be amazed, and the others were just as amazing Bridge kicked his Krybots and flipped over them fighting with mainly his feet. Z had a double and they were knocking their Krybots senseless exchanging blows and kicks. Syd with a blaster in hand was shooting and hitting her Krybots at the same time and Jack had already finished his Krybots and was heading for Furyion.

"Wow, they're all so amazing", I gasped.

Feeling a sudden indignation come over me, I got up and with my Deltamax Striker Saber in hand while I had what was left of my depleting ranger endurance, I sped to the Krybots I was in combat with and slashed tham so fast the next step they made was their last and as they fell an explosion erupted from their downfall, and I was backing it. And with that I automatically demorphed since that was the last of my strenght.

"Why did you demorph?!" Sky asked clearly outraged.

"Well incase you haven't noticed Sky I'm tired and I must have used the last of my energy defeating the Krybots so excuse me for getting tired, but if I remember right someone kept me up till almost midnight training." I yelled back at him

"Well clearly you still need some more!", Sky yelled.

I was just so baffled by what Sky said that I couldn't speak, but in the pits of my gut I could feel my anger for him rising to the point where I couldn't control myself.

Need more training! Sky...", I began to roar, but was interrupted by Jacks demorphed body flying into me and in the process knocking me off my feet and the other rangers gathering around us, "Come on you guys, this is no time for in fighting between us", Z stated. "Well tell that to Sk...", I began to retort but Z raised a hand signifying that there was to be no more argument about it. And that's when Jack groaned, Syd gripped his hand and nudged Bridge, "Don't worry Jack he'll pay", then with Bridge she stood up and they both ran for Furyion but then he shot lasers at them and they flew backwards demorphing in the process. Then Furyion set his sights on where the rest of us where huddled around Jack and shot lasers, But I sped out of their with Jack in hand through instinct alone but Z and Sky weren't so lucky they were hit and flew back also demorphing. I laid Jack down feeling incredibly outnumbered but angry I did nothing while this happened to my friends and Sky.

"You're going to pay for that," I growled.

"And who's going to make me pay, you! dont make me laugh I saw how the Krybots beat you and I'm a kajillion times stronger, say your prayers ranger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!", Furyion bellowed. I charged for Furyion while he bellowed quickly morphing at the same time and kicked him hard in the gut with sme help from the impact made from my speed and Furyion fell howling.

"Why you brat, I'm going to make you pay." He roared, and from his mouth a beam appeared and it struck me right in my chest demorphing me, at first I thought that was all the blast did but then I felt a heavy, weight as if i was being pulled by an anchor and it forced to my knees then there was nothing but the pain and I was groanig clutching my chest, and just as Furyion from what I could tell from the corners of my eyes, was about to lay the finishing blow a ranger in black and with the number 100 slashed him across the chest and shot him with a blaster, the monster fell and backed away, "Hey Shadow Ranger! Uh uh, I'm out of here", and with that Furyion disappeared.

"Cadet Cameron you Ok", the Ranger who sounded a lot like Commander Cruger asked but all I could manage to say was nothing but groans, "It's ok, help is on the way.


	5. Training! Training! and more Training 2

Once I'd woken up I'd found that I was in the infirmary, again. And luckily whatever that strange pain that came over me when Furyion blasted me was gone, now I just felt numb. I looked around me and saw Jack next to me with a sleeping Z, Bridge, and Syd on chairs around I and Jack. I didn't want to wake them so I slipped out of bed rather quietly and quickly, then I skulked out of the room and when I'd gotten out I came face to face with Commander Cruger.

"Oh sir, thank you for having our backs out there", I said .

"Just doing my duty cadet, now why are you sneaking out of the infirmary?", The commander questioned.

"I was...just looking for Sky and there he is!", I said, just as Sky was heading towards the infirmary. He'd seen us and asked, "Cameron you're awake how's Jack?"

From the way my face fell I think he knew the answer before I even told him, "Sorry Sky, but Jack isn't awake yet".

"What are you doing out here then?" Sky asked definitely curious.

"Looking for you...", I stated.

"Well I'm here?", He replied.

"Righty... so how...how...are we going to stop Furyion?", I said feeling proud of myself for the recovery.

Then I felt a weird wave hit me, and got a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry I believe you said we?" Sky asked confused.

"Umm, yeah you, Z, Bridge, Syd and I...us," I asked making sure to enunciate everyone's names clearly.

"Sorry but I believe we've seen how you do in a battle, and if anything this defeat has beyond proven how incapable you are of becoming a ranger...after all you're the reason Jack is in the infirmary" Sky sneered his words louder than usual

And once again I felt that throbbing ache from the battle reappear but this time it was mixed in with my anger, growing each time Sky flapped his gums producing his vile accusations. "Excuse me, did you just blame me", I scoffed.

Sky shrugged indifferently, "just stating a fact no one else will". And as if some boundary in my head that held back all my rage for Sky broke, I lunged at him much quicker than the blink of an eye and held him against the wall.

*Sky*

"Cadet Cameron let Sky go. Now!", Commander Cruger roared. But to be honest I could barely hear him, I have no idea why Cameron just attacked me but that hit left me slightly dazed but mostly shocked from her hostility. As expected though I recovered easily enough when Commander Cruger got her off me forcefully, which don't get me wrong I of course could have more than taken care of her...but I didn't want to hurt her. She got back up her eyes a glowing red different from her usual grey eyes and was preparing for another attack so like the well prepared cadet I am, brought up a shield which more than took care of her, since she ran right into it sending her flying into the wall opposite her knocking her unconscious.

"Would you care to explain?!" I asked Commander Cruger.

"You and me both?!" Commander Cruger replied.

So naturally we cuffed her and put her in detaining unit till we could figure out what was wrong with her when I and commander Cruger were met by Kat.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere, I think you'll be glad to know Jack is awake now...but not quite ready for battle,"she said with a stern look at the commander.

"Well can't really do much till Furyion comes back anyway", I shrugged.

"Oh right, Kat...Cameron just attacked me and I thought I saw...", I began informing Kat.

"Saw...what Sky?" Kat asked looking worried.

Sky continued, "nothing...just attacked me. We kept her in a detaining unit, could you find out what happened to her".So she left for the detaining unit.

The commander and I entered the infirmary. Everyone saluted even Jack who was was awake but lying on the infirmary bed.

"At ease!" the commander said. They resumed what they were doing previously. Syd and Bridge checking on Jack, but Z stepped towards the commander.

"hey have you guys seen Cameron?", Z queried.

"Rrrrright...well, she attacked me so we locked her up in the detaining unit", he said pretty simply. But when everyone else heard that they gasped. Z and Syd immediately yelling at Sky.

"Sky what did you do now?", Z growled.

"OMG, Sky you didn't need to hurt her?" Syd scolded.

"Hey!Hey! why are you guys assuming I just randomly pick a fight with her?!", I asked irritated.

"We see the way you drive her crazy", Syd stated matter of factly.

"It was just a matter of time before a fight broke out", Z confirmed.

"Weelllll...I didn't start anything, she asked how we were going to defeat Furyion and after a silence she attacked me", Sky said abruptly. There was a bit of silence as everyone thought about Sky's argument. Not that they didn't believe Sky but it just didn't sound like Cameron to do something like that.

"Cadet Tate is right. I was there, she showed no sane reason for attacking him", Commander said to my advantage. He continued, "now those of you who aren't injured come to the briefing room, I believe I have some information on our criminal".

We all wished Jack a good recovery and went to the briefing room when we were all ready and seated, the commander began, "It would seem this alien is a Furon, his people are powerful aggressiokinesis users wiped out by Grumm because he couldn't control them. Though before Grumm came along they were already an endangered species because of their barbaric nature, constantly looking for a fight or fighting themselves to near extinction level. However he must be one of the few survivors."

"Agg-gri-oressiokin *sigh* what is that?", Syd asked, the others nodding.

"Basically what it sounds like, the user can manipulate anger, to the point where it can manifest to a physical level", the commander explained.

"So maybe that's why Cameron lashed out!" Syd gasped. Every one quieted for a moment then, made a loud OOOHHHHHH sound.

"Well, how do we undo it?", Sky asked.

"Unfortunately, no Furon's prey has ever been fixed, the rage festers in them till the point where they become very violent...", he stopped like he held himself from saying something.

"Commander? very violent...and?" Bridge asked.

"and e-expire", he said.

"Well...there's a first time for everything", Bridge said trying to lift their spirits. It didn't take.

"Cadet Carson is right, for that reason could you take a look at her with Kat?", the commander asked.

"Sure, if anything comes up I'll inform you guys", Bridge said enthusiastically.

"Briefing dismissed! Z could you pass off this information to Jack?", the commander asked

"Sure thing", she nodded.

Everyone left, Z heading to Jack, Syd and Sky following Bridge to check on Cameron. they reached the detaining unit and found Kat holding a scanner to a cuffed Cameron.

*Cameron*

I'd woken a while ago cuffed and in a detaining unit, then when someone finally came along that someone being Kat, she didn't even let me out deeming I was not be trusted at the moment, though I couldn't imagine why and she was going to carry out some tests. This went on for about 10 minutes, I found myself getting bored each minute, till I saw Bridge, Syd and Sky. The mere thought of him seemed to incite some anger in me, I got dizzy again, Kat seemed to notice and her scanners, as beeping sounds filed the air.

"Well that didn't happen a few minutes ago" Kat joked.

"Mmmmmm...ooff...yeah Kat you need to get away from me like...now!", I was barely able to finish before I blurred into unconsciousness.

*Bridge*

If it weren't for Sky's 'experience' with Cameron before, Kat might have been sporting a black eye and a concussion. He got in and grabbed Kat before Cameron could hurt her.

"Cameron what are you doing!?", I asked. But when she turned towards me her eyes were hate-filled and red, she even growled at me. While we were in shock she used this opportunity to escape, we heard a pop from her cuffs as her thumb dropped at an odd angle and one of her hands slipped out of her cuffs. At about this stage, Syd made a move to stop her but Cameron was too quick for us and left literally blowing us away.

I and Syd were blown back by the force of the speed hitting the nearest wall, and Sky had been covering Kat so she was fine but slightly bruised.

"Is everyone alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah lucky", Bridge said.

"Kat are you fine?" Sky asked concerned

"Yeah, thanks Sky...unfortunately thanks to that development I at least have something to report to the commander", Kat said.

"Well we have to report to the commander we did just lose Cameron", Syd explained.

The four went up to command center after gathering Z and a much better Jack.

"Jack glad to see your all better", the commander smartly.

"Thanks commander, I'm just glad I can bring this punk to justice", Jack smirked.

"Sorry to just pour this on but I have rather distressing news. When Cameron got angry my scanners showed her heart rate increased and blood pressure increased to a dangerous rate for a normal person. However; taking into account her increased metabolism adjusted the data, still, if she gets angrier her heart rates going to increase till her heart eventually gives outt...", Kat bursted.

"No offence Kat, but I don't know how I feel about you giving us this bad news without any countermeasures", Bridge said feeling uneasy.

"Well there's no one to know if this will work for sure since no one knows the workings of a Furon, but if we could cool her down to force a decrease in her heart rate that could help, we could also try to reach her consciously dare I say, but if I had to conjure a guess it would be to defeat Furyion."

Everyone seemed to cheer up at that, and on cue, the alarms went off.

"You know what to do!" the commander growled after checking the monitors "he's in the city centre go before casualties arise!".

"Yes sir!", they all repeated and left for the centre. When they arrived they saw Furyion, a bunch of krybots and Cameron.


	6. Training! Training! and more Training 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE CHANGING NARRATIVE BUT THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL IT SHOULD GO**

* * *

When Z, Syd, Bridge, Jack, the commander and Sky exited the base, they were met by 4 blue head Krybots, and a lot more white head Krybots, who were all surrounding Cameron and Furyion.

"Remember our objective", the commander said.

"Ready!", the commander yelled.

"Ready!" they all shouted in unison and morphed charging straight at the Krybots, Z and Syd fought the white head Krybots, Jack and Bridge fought against the blue head Krybots, while the commander went straight for Furyion. That left Sky with...Cameron, she saw this too and grinned at him.

"SPD Emergency!", she whispered into her delta morpher. She stretched a little touching her toes and stretching her arms. As someone who taught her Sky knew that she was about to rush him, and in the literal sense. In one blink she was in front of him delta max saber in hand, he was barely able to counter as her hit sent Sky rolling.

"Cameron I don't want to fight you so snap out of it!", Sky yelped as he barely dodged another blow from her.

"Don't you think I know that or am I too stupid and pathetic to know that!", She screamed. Sky stepped back, most likely shocked at Cameron's outburst.

"You're only saying that cause Furyion messed with your mind!", Sky said trying to get through.

"No Sky, this is how I feel!", she spat. she ran at him planting her fist into his gut, the punch sent him into the nearest wall. The oxygen left Sky's lungs he choked as he gasped for air, while Cameron circled him.

"How long is this going to take?!", Sky asked talking into his communicator/morpher.

"Just hold on a little more Sky! Keep trying to reach her I know you can..." Kat encouraged but was cut off by an aggressive Cameron kicking Sky's morpher out off his hands, landing about a few paces away just out off his reach then took to kicking him so he landed on his back, then put her foot on his chest. Sky groaned slightly as she began to applying pressure on his ribs, which was for sure cracked after her kick.

"Cameron...*cough*... let's...*wheeze*...just talk...*aahhh*...I know you don't want to do this", Sky persisted trying to get through to her but to no avail as her foot came down harder.

To which his chest responded to that with a snap "Aaaaaahhhhhh!", he screeched.

"Are you sure about that, Sky", Cameron said clearly enjoying the pain she was inflicting on Sky. Up until the point where she was shot getting her off Sky and on the ground, It was Kat, equipped with R.I.C. She dropped him and he changed back into a dog, who growled at Cameron. Kat went to Sky's side, showing him an injection gun, with a blue liquid in it.

"Ok Sky, here's the plan you need to force Cameron out of her suit so I can use this on her got it, it's our only hope of reaching her", Kat explained.

"Oh, is that all", Sky replied, this brought a smile to Kat's face.

Sky got to his feet, a lot of effort put into doing that. R.I.C. went to Sky's side hoping to help, "It's ok R.I.C. you can help by attacking her though non-fatal"

"BARK!", Ric said agreeing with Sky, and in a flash Sky thought of a way to subdue Cameron, all he needed was for her to fire a powerful beam at him, f he could redirect it at her, it could stand to reason that it would unmorph her. He just needed to get close enough.

"You know what...YOU'RE RIGHT CAMERON! I do think you're incompetent, and pathetic!", Sky yelled moving closer to Cameron who was seething from Sky's words.

"WHAT!", Cameron barked.

"Yeah and you know what you're lazy too!", Sky continued moving even closer to Cameron about a meter away.

"You are going to eat your words Tate!", Cameron said, lifting a blaster in her hands she aimed it directly at Sky's chest, glaring daggers.

"Well then go ahead and do it...unless you're too weak", Sky dared, moving his aching body even closer to Cameron, the two were about a few centimetres apart. He spread his arms out at Cameron egging her on till, she fired, "Aaaahhhh!".

Sky put up his arms and summoned a shield that reflected the blast at Cameron while also exhausting Sky, so the two both fell, but while Sky slumped over, Cameron flew backwards crashing through a nearby wall and unmorphing. Kat scrambled over to Sky once she checked his vitals went to Cameron and injected her with the fluid. Once the injector was empty, Cameron sat up gasping, her eyes no longer filled with the red raged eyes, she started to seize Kat put her on her side, and as her convulsions lessen Cam could swear that before the darkness took her she saw Sky far away and hurt and couldn't help but call out to him, "Sky?".

* * *

Cameron awoke in the infirmary late into the evening, she ached all over and had a bandage around her head, when she looked over to the bed next to hers she saw an even worse looking Sky, from the waist up he had no clothing, he was muscular and bandages wrapped his chest. Cameron was so shocked to see him there she yelped causing him to wake up, "Huh! What! I'm ready!" Sky yelled.

"Sky, the heck! Who did this to you!", Cameron asked.

"You...", Sky began then saw the confused horror on Cameron's face before he continued, "don't remember that I was attacked by Krybot's...well I wouldn't be suprised you took a hard hit", Sky said.

Cameron searched her memories for getting injured during a battle, but it was like digging through sludge, everything just came back smudged and nonsensical, feeling exhausted Cameron got a few hours of sleep before Kat came the next day with the Jack, Z, Syd, and Bridge to check on the two, apparently they contained Furyion and everyone else was fine.

"I must have been really banged up, for it to be taking this long for me to heal, I would normally be out of here in like a few hours, a day's a bit much," Cameron asked.

"I think you should appreciate getting the bedrest, but regardless you should be out of here real soon", Kat said. And true to her word a few hours later Cameron was released from the infirmary, though Sky had to recover a lot slower than her and on her way to her room, she bumped into the Commander, "sir!" Cameron saluted.

"Ah! Cameron glad you're back on your feet, it's a shame that Cadet Tate and yourself had to fight though, but glad that was cleared up," Commander said

"Wait! Sky and I fought" Cameron asked shocked.

"You don't remember the fight?! But didn't you see all his injuries surely you must have wondered where they were from" the commander asked

"No, I asked Sky but he said he got them from the krybots," Cameron said.

"Well then he must not have told you...if you'll excuse me I'm actually going to check on him", he said heading for the infirmary.

Cameron couldn't help but stand dumbstruck, why hadn't Sky told her that she attacked him, called her out on him, anything really, and while she couldn't understand his reasons she was going to find out why, and left for the infirmary but was stopped by Kat who noticed the look on her face, "what is going on Cameron?".

"Hey did you know about my fight with Sky? which apparently I didn't, and if you did why didn't you tell me?", Cameron asked

"I did and didn't tell you because Sky didn't want us to, I suspect he didn't want you to feel bad, and how did you find out?" Kat explained.

"Well the commander didn't get the memo because he told me...wait he didn't want me to feel bad", Cameron said.

"Yes Cameron, I think anyway, I have to go but don't do anything rash", Kat warned before leaving to deal with zord repairs. Cameron couldn't help but blush as she thought about what Sky did for her, she wouldn't tell him she knew just because she owed him now.


End file.
